Realizing Our Destiny
by Ishipit24
Summary: When a seemingly random stranger falls for a certain Crown Prince, many things can and will happen. Worlds collide, the truth comes out, yet fate stays strong. Only one Avatar can pull it all together, but will they do it in time, AND save the world?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is my very first story on , so don't send me too much hate. Don't hate me, I won't hate you.**

**When a seemingly random stranger falls for a certain Crown Prince, many things can happen. Worlds collide, the truth comes out, yet fate stays strong. Only one Avatar can pull it all together, but will they do it in time?**

**Obviously don't own the show, just my wild imagination.**

* * *

I hide behind a stack of barrels as some Fire Nation soldiers pass by. I wait for them to pass, breathing normally when they do. I quickly bend the earth beneath me to disperse, sucking me into the ground. I feel my way with my feet, finding the stall I wanted. I quickly bend myself up to the surface and grab a loaf of bread, sprinting away. The soldiers run to catch me, succeeding when I trip over a fallen crate. They pull me off the ground, examining my face and clothes.

"What pretty features," one states, moving my head with his hand. "You're a decent enough woman for the Fire Lord." They lock my wrists in shackles at the thought, leading me to their ship.

I sit in the corner of a dark, dusty cell. It's been about two weeks since I was captured. They barely fed me or let me get drinks, I'm amazed I'm still alive. I flinch when I hear the door open, hearing the clanking of armor waltz in.

"Here you go," he says, slamming the metal tray to the ground. I look at it with distaste. A bowl of under cooked rice and some soggy pieces of bread. I look at it, then back up to him before sitting back in my original position.

"When are we going to reach the Fire Nation?" I ask calmly, closing my eyes.

"About a week," he answers. "You should eat, keep up with appearances. Want you to look nice for the Fire Lord," he states, laughing, I quickly stand up and grab his throat, suspending him a few inches in the air.

"I wouldn't eat that garbage if I were being threatened with a spear held by the _Avatar_ himself. And tell your precious Fire Lord, I'll never be owned by him. Is that clear?" He struggles to move his head to nod.

"I said, IS THAT CLEAR?" He gurgles a bit and I let him go, dropping him to the floor.

"Who are you?" He asks, scared.

"Someone you don't want to mess with," I state, smirking as my eyes change to a glowing blue. "Be a dear and get me some real food, will you?" He nods furiously and runs out the door, slamming it back in its place. I jolt out of my stance, falling to the floor. _What just happened?_ I sit there until the door opens again. The armored man stands with more like him, armed with blunt objects. They all come into my cell and start to beat me, some even using a fire whip. Once the pain is too great, I close my eyes and fall from consciousness.

* * *

**Okay, that is a short chapter I know, but it ****_is _****my first, so it doesn't hurt to play it safe.**

**Review if you want to read more and see where the story goes!**

**xxIshipit24xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I got a couple reviews wondering what'll happen in the story. Just wait and see, It'll be revealed mostly in this chapter.**

**Obviously don't own the show, yada yada yada.**

* * *

The shackles around my wrists jingle as I move around the room they put me in. I wait quietly until the door opens and a tall man in armor walks in, taking my arm roughly and pushing me out the door. He leads me to the intricate, heavy looking doors at the end of the hall. A wall of fire exposes itself once the door opens, showing the Fire Lord sitting on his dais.

"Sir, we found her in the colonies. Stole some bread," the armored man explains.

"She _is_ a lovely specimen. She shall be my son's personal concubine," he exclaims, motioning his arms to a young boy with raven black hair pulled away from his face. We make eye contact for a moment and I send him a pleading look as they drag me through the doors again, this time to an ornate room with many decorations on the walls. The heavy doors close behind me, trapping me in the room. I start pacing as the door opens again, the Crown Prince Zuko stepping through the crack. I back up to the wall, fearing the worst.

"Please don't hurt me! I did nothing to deserve this," I plead, crying. He doesn't move. "I didn't mean to take anything. I needed it and I didn't have the money." He kneels down by my face and holds my chin, looking into my eyes. He stares for a moment before leaning into my face.

"Your eyes are the most beautiful shade of green I've ever seen," he states, leaning even closer. "I'm so sorry." His lips suddenly meet mine, slowly molding against them. I stiffen a minute before I relax into it, embracing his warm body against mine. He finishes the kiss, pulling away and looking at me again. I feel the unfamiliar sensation of blush on my cheeks.

"How old are you?" He asks me, looking around my face for answers,

"I just turned fourteen. What about you?" I respond.

"Thirteen. A few weeks ago," comes his reply.

"Is this your room?" I ask, gazing at the intricate patterns of the trinkets.

"Yeah, but I guess it's ours now," he says, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'll sleep on the floor." I smile slightly at his attempt to be a gentleman and walk to the balcony, looking out to the beautiful garden. There are specks of red, black and pink prancing around, I notice. Zuko walks up behind me.

"That's my sister Azula and her friends, Mai and Ty Lee," he points out. "You can go talk to them if you want." I jump from the railing, bending the earth to catch me. The three girls stare at me in wonder. I walk over to them quickly, smiling like an idiot.

"Hi! I'm Kyusheishu, I'm new here," I tell them, smiling brightly. The dark haired girl in red comes up to me.

"I'm Princess Azula. This is Mai, the one in black and Ty Lee, the one in pink," she introduces impassively. I smile widely at them before a jab at my side causes me to fall to the ground. I lay in pain as they start giggling.

"I'm Ty Lee!" she exclaims, bouncing up and down on her toes. "I can block chi, sorry about that by the way."

"It's fine, see?" I say, bending myself up. She stares at me with wide eyes. "I'm an earthbender. You need to press harder." She nods furiously, whipping her braid everywhere. I look over to the silent, black clad girl, waiting for her talent, She sighs before pulling small shiny objects from her sleeve.

"I throw knives," comes her monotone voice, putting them back in their place.

"Could you guys... teach me a bit? You never know when these skills will come in handy," I plead. The look to each other before Azula shrugs and says sure. I smile happily at them before Mai pulls out more knives.

"Here, you can use these for now. Start by practicing your aim," she says, pointing at the wooden target on the wall. I throw the first with shaky hands. it lands a few feet away from the target, embedded in the palace wall.

"No, you want to look down your arm, point the tip of the blade to where you want it to go, pull back and..." the knife launches to tits intended target straight on. "Just let it guide you where to throw," Mai instructs, giving me another blade. I use her instruction and let it guide me. It plinks to its target, dead center.

"Good job," she praises, going to retrieve her blades. Ty Lee bounds up to me and smiles.

"I can teach you how to chi block!" she exclaims, running over to a patch of grass and starting to stretch. I follow her over and try to do the same movements she did.

"Now, you want to stay as flexible as you can. Here is the points of chi in the arm..." she goes off into a long speech about her art. When she finally finishes, it's nearly sundown. "Ooh! It's time for dinner." She walks off into the palace and towards the dining hall. I stand for a moment before going back to the balcony, bending the earth beneath me to shoot me upwards. I land gracefully on the marble floor of Zuko's room. He stands with a tray of food.

"I figured you wouldn't want to eat with the others, so I got us something to eat in here," he explains, motioning to the food with his head. I smile before taking the tray and setting it down. "You know, I usually wouldn't be doing this. With you being a..._ peasant_," he hesitated, trying to find the right word.

"My parents died when I very young. I never knew if I was wealthy or not," I admit sadly. He puts his hand on my shoulder to show his sympathy. "So, what happened to your mother?" I ask him, trying to change topics, but failing miserably. His eyes soften as he replies.

"She left. A few years ago," comes his short response. He stares off into space for awhile. I grab some of the small red things from a bowl and bite down, heat exploding in my mouth. I spit it out and fan my tongue, Zuko starting in a fit of laughter.

"Fire Flakes. Don't want to eat too many of those at one time," he tells me, smirking, I make a face at him, he makes one in return and I start laughing uncontrollably. The door opens and we gain our composure quickly. An old man stands by the door he just entered, a smile on his face.

"Prince Zuko. Will you introduce me to your friend?" He asks politely, looking at the Crown Prince.

"This is Kyusheishu, she's my... concubine," Zuko states, The man's eyes soften.

"I hate it when your father does that. He know you're too young to have concubines," he rambles.

"I know, Uncle. She's just a friend," he interrupts as the man smiles again.

"Instead of saying my full name, Kyusheishu, you can just call me Kya," I tell them with a smile. Zuko and the man nod slightly.

"Kya, this is my uncle, Iroh. Also known as the Dragon of the West," Zuko introduces. I bow slightly at Iroh, who bows in return. I suddenly feel a sharp pain in my side and double over. Zuko comes over to check on me.

"I'm fine, it's just..." I trail as my vision goes black, causing me to loose consciousness.

* * *

I wake up on a bed that's unfamiliar. I move to sit up when blood rushes to my head, giving me a nasty headache again. I try once more, successful this time. I look around the room and see Zuko half asleep in the chair next to the bed. His head nods before he jolts awake, smiling at me.

"Morning, Kya," he says with a yawn. "You fainted a few hours ago. It's near sunrise." I sigh before laying back on the bed. He moves to leave the room.

"Wait. Will you lay with me? For just a little bit?" I ask him. He comes over and lays next to me, smiling again. I drift off into an easy sleep once again.

* * *

**Wow, two chapters over the course of 24 hours. I am on FIRE! Well, I hope that cleared up any questions you had about the story.**

**I placed a secret reference in this chapter and the next. If anyone can find them, I'll give you a virtual hug!**

**I hope you guys like plot twists, because a major one is coming up soon! :)**

**xxIshipit24xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, this is my third chapter in about three days, so that tells you how much ****_I've_**** got going on. I'm thinking of stopping for awhile, catch up on my writing, maybe actually doing something productive outside the internet. But I've been wrong before**

**The offer still stands for the reference from the last chapter, anyone that finds it gets a virtual hug. My friend, FrozenSWLok01 will ****_definitely _****get the next one in this chapter. Have fun looking, pookie!**

* * *

When I wake again, Zuko is nowhere to be seen. The sunlight flutters through the room gently. _It must be near noon,_ I think to myself. I shoot up in the bed. _It's near noon!_ _Zuko is probably waiting for me!_ I straighten my clothes before heading for the balcony. I spot the three figures again, so I jump down. I walk over to them before I feel my head throb. I try to ignore it and approach my teachers.

"Hi Kya!" Ty Lee exclaims from her handstand, smiling wide. "Zuko's in a meeting with Iroh. You can practice with us!" I run over and begin to stretch.

"Well, it's nice you've become friends with this... peasant, but if she really wants to learn, check this out," Azula says with a smirk before bending her blue fire. My eyes go wideas I see the flames, and I back up fast. The fire starts towards me, and I fall to the ground, screaming. I feel hands on my back, but I squeeze my eyes shut.

"Kya, it's over. She's done," I hear Ty Lee's small voice. I peek from my spot and see Azula standing there, looking guilty.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't know you were... afraid of me," she says quietly. I reach my arm out to her sympathetically before I feel the rushing of feet on the earth. I whip my head around, seeing the great general panting for breath.

"Iroh, what is it?" I ask him in a rushed tone.

"Zuko's been challenged to an Agni Kai. He's fighting his father," he explains before I sprint into action, running through the palace. I let the earth guide me, leading me to Zuko's form. I burst through the doors as I hear the booming voice state-

"You will learn respect, and suffering will be your teacher!" I scream out in protest as the Fire Lord lights a fire in his hands and slaps his son, burning his flesh and eliciting a scream. I burst into tears as Iroh takes me by the arm softly, leading me towards the hospital wing where Zuko was being taken right now.

* * *

He lays with a bandage wrapped around most of his face's left side. I stand in tears by his bedside, staring at the boy who changed my life. Iroh comes up and puts an arm around me.

"They say he'll be fine, just a scar," he whispers in my ear, trying to contain his tears. I turn into his embrace and just... let it go. All my pent up emotion from everything that has happened in these past few weeks. I stand there, locked in Iroh's comforting arms. The door opens and I back away quickly, wiping my face. Iroh pushes me behind a curtain as the Fire Lord himself walks in, smirking.

"Ahh, brother. I see you stay by his side until the very end, don't you?" he asks, looking at his some, the one he just burned a few hours ago.

"More than you'll ever know. Why are you here, anyway? To bask in the glory over your own son?" Iroh suddenly sounds very frightening as the conversation goes on.

"I've come to tell you that I'm banishing this good for nothing child of mine. He will no longer be Crown Prince of the Fire Nation once he ships off. He's lost his honor," I gasp lightly and widen my eyes.

"I'm glad to know you love your son as much as your country," Iroh spits at his brother before he walks out of the room. I come from behind the curtain once I hear the door slam.

"Iroh, ho's not serious, is he?" I ask him softly, my voice wavering. He looks to me sympathetically.

"I'm afraid he is, dear. Once the Fire Lord makes up his mind, it's very hard to change it," he admits, looking back at Zuko. I'll go see to the ship." Iroh walks to the door just as Zuko starts to wake.

"What happened? Kya, is that you?" He asks, opening his one good eye. He feels his face for a moment before reaching the bandage and starting to cry. I leave him be, going to pack some of his clothes for his honor-bound journey.

* * *

**Okay, so while writing this chapter, I thought about some things. So, anyone who wants to ask me anything, about the story, about me, whatever. Just comment and I'll answer them at the beginning of the next chapter.**

**Pookie, I hope you got the reference otherwise I'm going to revoke your Frozen Fan Membership!**

**I think I'm not going to post the next chapter until Monday or Tuesday, so you guys are going to have to wait a little. I'll be back soon, promise.**

**xxIshipit24xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back. _Did you miss me?_ I've been doing nothing at all, but I wanted to keep to my word and put on the next chapter today.**

**Yeah, I know it's a weird plotline. It's just an idea that I'm putting on here for myself, but a perk is you can see it too. Azula is supposed to actually like her as a sort of mother figure, even after just one day. Zuko likes her, you could say love at first sight.**

**This chapter is kind of a plot twist chapter, but it will all be revealed with time.**

**Just know that everything that happens is vague compared to what happened in the show, but it is very close and I'm very proud of it.**

* * *

I sit on the deck of the ship, sipping on a cup of tea. It's been three years at sea, searching for the one thing that could possibly give Zuko his honor back, the Avatar. He was currently training, trying to be as best as he could with his uncle's instruction.

"Just give me the advanced set, Uncle!" Zuko shouts, bending the fire around him to raise.

"Not until you finish this one. You're almost there," Iroh states, taking a sip of his own tea.

"I think we should find a port, maybe take a shore leave for a bit," I suggest to the two.

"Why would we do that? Listen to yourself! You're speaking nonsense!" He throws back. I stand and slam my teacup on the table.

"THAT"S IT! I'm sick and tired of this!" I yell at him.

"What are you talking about?" Zuko asks angrily, obviously not paying attention.

"This! This... thing going on. Do you realize how long I've been by your side? Three years! Three long years filled with your brooding and not paying any attention to anyone but yourself!"

"What are you trying to say? You don't want to be on the ship anymore?"

"I'm telling you, I QUIT! Quit being your lap puppy, girlfriend, acquaintance, whatever!I'm done with you. Do you know how hard it is for me to wake up everyday and know you don't care about me? It hurts a lot, Zuko. It hurts to know... you don't love me back," I finish, tears falling down my face. I walk over to the ship's edge, looking back at Zuko. "We might meet again someday, but until then... goodbye and good luck." I leap over the edge, Zuko's petrified face the last thing I see.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUNNNNNN**

* * *

I take in a sudden breath of air. _I thought I was underwater, how could I?_ I look to see I was in an air bubble, keeping in air enough for me to breathe. I swim over to a nearby cavern and sit on an out of sight ledge, poking my head above the surface just enough to hear.

"Uncle! We have to look for her," I hear Zuko's broken voice say.

"Zuko, I'm sorry to tell you, but she's been down there too long. She's gone," Iroh responds, obviously holding back tears.

"No, no no no. NOOO!" He screams, bending fire hot enough for me to feel it. I go back beneath the surface, making sure I had an air bubble, before starting to swim. I swim for awhile, the sun setting above the surface, before getting out of the water. I find I was near a little village, so I head over there. I walk up to the nearest person, an old lady.

"Excuse me, do you have somewhere warm to sleep?" I ask her, shivering furiously. She widens her eyes before ushering me into a nearby tent. She wraps me in a blanket and sets me by the fire. I doze off into sleep before I hear a noisy voice.

"Gran Gran, we're back!" They exclaim, whipping the tent flap open. "Who's this?" I turn my head to see two people, boy and girl, probably siblings, looking at me with question in their eyes.

"I'm Kyusheishu, but you can call me Kya," I tell them, smiling. Both sets of eyes soften.

"Our mother's name was Kya," the girls says, looking down at her feet.

"I found her outside, uncovered, after nightfall," the older woman states. They look at me curiously, but let it go and head for their own tents. I doze off again, propped up by the fire.

* * *

**Okay, so you're probably wondering what that was about. It's hard to explain without spoilers, but it's in the next chapter.**

**Thank you all that have reviewed. At first I thought this would be a dead story, but you guys have shown me that you like it and wish for more. You all are awesome.**

**xxIshipit24xx**


	5. Question Time!

**Okay, so I was writing ahead in this story, when I thought that it would be very hard to do the episode where they are at the Air Temple. I was wondering if you guys, the readers, would like that chapter or not. I sort of start it, but I don't have any idea on how to finish it. Please review and tell me what you think, open to suggestions on the plot line!**

**_Air Temple_**** or ****_No Air Temple_**

_**Talk about it **_**or ****_not at all_**


	6. Chapter 5

**So, no one has reviewed and told me if they want that chapter with the Air Temple. Please do, even if it's under 'Guest' it helps a lot to know what should happen. It's all up to you guys, if no one comments by Friday I'm deciding not to do it. Thanks for reading, here's some answers for you guys.**

* * *

When I wake, the two siblings are getting ready to go on a fishing trip, it looks like. I grin before getting up and stretching.

"Oh good. You're up," the girl says. "I'm Katara, this is Sokka, and the woman you met earlier was Kanna, our gran. We're going fishing, wanna come?" I nod before getting handed a spear and a net. Sokka looks at me for a moment before smiling.

"What?" I ask him, catching his gaze.

"Oh, nothing. It's just... you're the first girl from the outside world I've met. You are very beautiful," he says, his dark cheeks blushing. I smile a little before heading outside. Soon, we are on a boat and cast off, sailing slowly to the fishing spot.

"Wow, after being on a ship for so long, you'd think you'd get tired of it," I comment, touching my fingertip to the glassy surface of the water.

"How long have you been on a ship?" Katara ask curiously.

"Three years," I reply, unfazed. "My, uh, boyfriend at the time, he was the Crown Prince to his country, but was banished, loosing his title immediately. I stayed by his side for those three long, torturous years without any recognition. It hurt, but I'm free now." A sudden iceberg ramming into us causes the boat to sway. Sokka steers us away, but ends up crashing us into a chunk of ice. We gain our composure before standing up.

"Smooth move, Sokka," I comment, smirking at his surprised face. I wave my hand at the damage, telling him it was all an accident, when the ice started shaking. I turn around to see the tall iceberg behind us was going to crash.

"Everyone, hang onto something!" I shout, holding onto the ice's edge. It breaks and sends us back many feet, but unharmed. Sokka and Katara start talking to each other before the water started to glow. "It's not over yet!" A giant man made looking iceberg breaks the surface. It looked like there was a boy in there, so I grab Sokka's club from off his back and run to the towering ice. I whack at the frozen substance, a burst of wind freeing itself when I finally break through. We all block our faces, the light almost blinding. It diminishes as quickly as it appeared, a boy standing on the edge. I run to catch him as he tumbles, setting him on the snow gently. He starts to open his eyes as Katara runs up behind me to inspect the newcomer.

"Come closer," he manages in a shallow voice. I hand him off to Katara as she leans in. He suddenly jumps up on his feet, looking around at his surroundings.

"Hi! I'm Aang!" He says, smiling a crooked grin. I suddenly recognize his face and bow down.

"It's an honor to meet you, brother," I say, smirking up at him. He looks puzzled for a moment before smiling wide.

"Kya!" He launches at me, enveloping me in a tight hug.

"What!?" Sokka asks, confused. I laugh at his reaction before dropping the hug.

"Aang is my brother," I explain, as if it were obvious. He still looks confused. "I'll tell you later. Do you still have Appa?" I turn back to Aang. We run around the ice to find a hairy ten-ton flying bison still asleep.

"Appa! You big furball, is this anyway to greet me?" I ask him in a playful tone, his eyes opening. They widen for a moment before he licks me all the way up my side.

"Appa," I whine. "you know how hard it is to get sky bison slobber out of my hair." He makes a low growl and shakes his big head.

"Are you guys stuck out here?" Aang asks us, hopping up into Appa's saddle.

"Just a bit, yeah," I tell him, rubbing the bison's nose. "Can you give us a lift?"

"Ooh! That sounds fun!" Katara squeals, running over to his side, Aang reaching to help her up.

"Oh, no. I'm not getting on that ting, it's a deathtrap!" Sokka exclaims, turning his back to us. I walk over and place my hand on his shoulder.

"Sokka," I begin, looking at him with a serious face. "Please. It's not terrible. You'll live, I promise." He sighs deeply before dragging his feet to get to the saddle. I climb up as well, sitting next to Aang in the driver's seat.

"You okay?" He asks me, taking Appa's reigns and starting on the journey.

"I'm just a little sad. You remember Sozin?" I respond. He nods. "His great grandson broke my heart yesterday." Aang looks at me with confusion.

"The Crown Prince?"

"Well, he _was _Crown Prince, but he was banished. We traveled these past three years together. I only just left."

"How old is he?"

"Sixteen."

"But you're only fourteen! Why are you dating him?" He yells in whisper.

"My aging process started again the year I met him, the year he was banished. I'm actually seventeen," I whisper back. He looks at the water for a moment before back at me.

"Two Avatars, twins, three years apart. Wonderful," he whispers sarcastically. I start in a fit of giggles as he starts to smile.

"What are you guys so happy about?" Sokka asks from the saddle.

"Oh, nothing. Inside joke, hundred years old, you wouldn't understand," Aang says, starting into laughter. I laugh with him until we are out of breath. We sigh in unison and I rest my head on his chest.

"A hundred years and we're still super close. I like that," he says, kissing my hair.

"It helps. I mastered earthbending," I begin trying to make small talk.

"Oh, so two elements for you, one for me."

"It's not a competition, Aang."

"I'm just keeping track. It helps." I close my eyes.

"I love you, Aang," I say sleepily.

"Love you too, Kya," I hear before I drift into an easy sleep, soothed by my brother's beating heart.

* * *

**That was a big plot twist chapter, and I don't have any more gigantic ones on the horizon. It is kind of hard to follow the whole plotline, but bear with me and it will get better.**

**I was just thinking of the arrow on Kya, and I think that it's that she was behind Aang in mastering air, and she wasn't going to get her arrow until after the war started. In other words, she mastered airbending just as the war started, so she couldn't get her arrows. I hope that clears some things up.**

**Any questions, just review or PM me, and I'll answer them to the best of my ability.**

**xxIshipit24xx**


	7. Chapter 6

**So, here is the chapter where Zuko comes into play again. I know someone was looking forward to this...:)**

**It's long, I know, but I hope you like it!**

* * *

I sit up in my sleeping bag, wide awake. It's been hours since we got back from the failed fishing trip, and I slept for a few of them. Now, I can't drift off again. A rustling of my brother's sleeping bag causes me to pay closer attention to him. He was sweating and restless, it was a nightmare. I get up and place myself next to him, trying to calm him down. I place my hand on his forehead, when I feel myself get whisked off into his dream. It was stormy, the night he left the temple. The dream speaks to me, telling me how guilty Aang felt for leaving. Eventually, I ram back into my own body, gasping for breath. It was almost dawn, so I dress and go out of the tent. I run into Katara, who was helping her gran with the laundry.

"Hey, Kya. I was just going to come and wake you," she states with a smile. I send her my own, anxious smile in return before walking quickly to the water's edge and sitting down. I wrap my arms around my folded legs, resting my chin on my knees. I feel someone behind me, but I try to ignore their presence.

"Kya, are you alright?" I hear Sokka ask me. I look up at him for a second before standing up.

"No," I whisper, eyes filling quickly with tears. He comes over and puts a hand on my back. i grasp his shirt and hug him tightly, tears escaping from my clenched eyes.

"Shh. It's okay, I'm here. Tell me what happened," he soothes, rubbing my back.

"It's hard to explain, but I saw Aang's nightmare," I try to say, letting my tight grip go.

"How is that even possible?" He asks confused.

"I don't know, but it reminded me of leaving my... boyfriend," I hesitate, trying to find the right word. Sokka looks a little disappointed at my word choice. "Aang was dreaming of the day he left the Air Temple, and I left him. I did it, thinking it was alright, when in reality it hurt the ones I love." Sokka's eyes go hard.

So you love him, then?" He asks with an icy tone.

"Well, am I expected to love you?" He looks to me in surprise. "You didn't really hide the fact you want to go out with me, but love isn't always at first sight." He nods a little before scooting a little closer.

"Still, if you need anyone to talk to, just come to me," he offers, smiling a small grin. I smile back for a moment before reaching out to his face and bringing it to mine, kissing him softly. He freezes, having not been in that situation before, but relaxes into it. I let go, leaving him sitting there, shocked. I move to get up before he tackles me to the ground, his hands near the side of my head.

"That was... unexpected," I tell Sokka before he lowers himself onto me, locking us in another kiss. He stays in that position, playing with my hair. My heart suddenly ached for this to be Zuko, forcing himself onto me. I rub the side of Sokka's face softly, until I realized he doesn't have the scar. I turn away from the kiss, Sokka looking a bit rejected.

"I'm sorry, I'm not ready to be in a relationship right now. You understand, right?" He nods before a sudden blast of wind catches him off guard, knocking him to the ground a few feet away. Aang stands there, enraged.

"HOW DARE YOU FORCE YOURSELF ONTO MY SISTER!" He screams at him before his eyes start to glow a light blue. I run over and grab his hand, trying to calm him down.

"Aang, please don't. He didn't mean it, it's fine," I whisper before he goes back to normal, passing out for a second. I catch him in my arms before he could hit the ground.

"Kya," he croaks out. "I did something, something terrible."

"What did you do, Aang?"

"I _might_ have set off a flare from a Fire Nation ship trapped in the ice." I gasp.

"Your realize the Crown Prince was in this area _yesterday!?_ I whisper at him. He shakes his head and gets up.

"Sokka!" I shout in his direction. "We need to ready the defences. Fire Navy."

"How do they know we're here?" He asks incredulously.

"Aang set off a flare in that old Fire Nation ship in the ice." Sokka shows a look of betrayal.

"Do you know what you've just done? That you just handed us on a silver platter to the Fire Nation!?"

"Sokka, I'm sorry-"

"NO! Get out of this village!" He shouts, pointing into the frozen wasteland.

"Sokka! You can't do that!" I object loudly. "He's twelve, my brother!" I then whisper "What's left of my people." Sokka must have heard me, or his eyes wouldn't have widened.

"You're... both avatars?" He asks quietly. I rush up and cover his mouth.

"Don't tell anybody, please. Word tends to spread quickly," I whisper into his ear, letting him go. As I look back to Aang, I see him riding away on Appa.

"Aang!" I shout after him. He turns to listen. "Be safe!" He nods slightly and turns again to watch where he was going. I look back at Sokka.

"I'll need a disguise. This is, afterall, the boyfriend I let think I was dead." He nods in agreement and leads me to his tent. He sets up a bunch of face paint, apparently what he called 'Warrior Paint' and motioned for me to sit down. He starts to apply it to my face, the cold liquid soothing my blushing cheeks. Once he was done, he starts to put it on himself.

"I need to get on his ship, but it will be heavily guarded. So I'll sneak around and get on from behind, but I need you to distract him. Is that alright?" I ask as he finishes and nods.

"Any advice on how?" He asks hopefully.

"Well, he's looking for the Avatar, but don't bring that up. Don't charge at him, he'll destroy you then. Just try to talk to him," I offer. He smiles a little before grabbing his boomerang and walking out of the tent, myself following close behind. I begin to hear the familiar hum of the ship's engine as I get into my place. Sokka stands of the crude wall made of snow and waits for them to appear. They burst through the fog, surprising us all at their sudden appearance. The ship pushes straight through the wall, making Sokka fall into the closest snowbank. I abandon the plan and run to help him.

"Why aren't you following the plan?" He whispers.

"It doesn't hurt to have some defences," I whisper back a reply, watching the ship's front fall towards the snow. The marching feet of armored men echo through the iciness, Zuko leading the pack. He stops in front of the crowd, scanning for someone. He reaches his hand out suddenly and grabs the hood of someone he shouldn't, Sokka and Katara's Gran.

"I'm looking for a man, about this age. Master of all the elements?" He shouts at the confused people. Sokka stands forward, getting the attention of the firebender.

"You're not going to find him here, and let go of my gran," he tells him darkly. Zuko smirks.

"Oh yeah, what are you gonna do about it?" He questions cockily. I move forward and stand next to Sokka. "Oh, and you little girlfriend is going to help you?" He laughs a little, the first I've heard him laugh in years. He moves to go back to the ship before I open my mouth to speak. Suddenly, a burst of air pushes Zuko into a snowbank. I look up to see Aang on his glider, about to land. He stands confidently, for a fourteen year old Avatar.

"I heard you were looking for me," he states. Zuko looks surprised.

You're the Avatar? I've spent years training, meditating. You're just a kid!" He exclaims.

"Well, you're just a teenager. And I'm not a kid, I'm fourteen," Aang shoots back. Zuko sends a blast of fire towards Aang, who deflects it with his staff. They both stop and Aang looks around at the villagers before at me. I shake my head gently as I could, just enough for him to see.

"If I go with you, will you promise not to hurt these people?" Aang asks, looking back at the scarred firebender. Zuko shrugs and motions for the soldiers to capture him. I quickly run in front of him, blocking him from the enemy.

"Oh, look at that. A little girl who thinks she can defeat us," Zuko states sarcastically, walking towards me. I pray to every god I can think of for him to not recognize me. He grabs my neck roughly, holding me up a few inches. "I recently lost someone I loved. Don't _ever_ think you are capable of defeating me," he whispers icily in my ear before dropping me back to the ground. "Take her to the cell. In fact, take captive of anyone who stands in my way." Someone grabs my arm tightly, dragging me onto the ship. The next thing I know, I'm feeling the cold, metal floor in the prison cell. I always seem to end up there, in the end.

* * *

**I don't know what to say, besides review please! I'd like to know what you think.**

**xxIshipit24xx**


	8. Chapter 7

**This is the second part of Zuko's return chapter. There is a sort of plot twist in the end, but it's nothing you don't already know.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The door opens and someone walks in. I turn to see my favorite uncle, Iroh.

"Iroh," I breath out. He looks to me with suspicion.

"How do you know my name?" He asks, his deep voice booming. I clear my throat.

"I'm the one that dated your nephew," I state clearly. His eyes soften as he steps forward.

"Kya," he whispers, a tear falling down his cheek as he reaches through the bars. I reach and clasp hands with the old firebender.

"Yeah, that's me. And I need your help." I tell him what I needed and he pulls out a key.

"I was going to let you go anyway, but now you're... well, here!" He exclaims quietly, unbolting the door. I nod my head a thanks and start to sneak my way through the hallways. I hear a loud commotion behind me, so I turn to see Aang running from Zuko's room.

"Boyfriend," is all he says before passing me and heading for the deck above.

* * *

Once we were out in the open, things got a bit more complicated. Firebenders were everywhere, their attention on us. Aang starts deflecting their fire as I start chi blocking as many that get close, apologising after every one. We were almost finished when the ship's door slams open.

"I thought I told you that you couldn't defeat me," comes Zuko's seething voice. I look over to Aang to tell him I had Zuko under control, when he starts to bend his fire at me. Raw, angry power seeped into his bending, making each move harder to bound around.

"Wait. If we're going to battle, it's gonna be hand to hand. No bending," I tell him, careful to make my voice not as noticeable. He smirks before launching at me, fists flying. I dodge them all, able to punch him a few times in the stomach. He suddenly punches my jaw, sending me flying. I land multiple feet away, landing on the cold floor. He towers over me, his fists clenched. I touch my lip, feeling a sticky substance drip from the corner. I pull my hand back to see it was blood. I stand, with trouble, and wobble a little on my feet.

"You wanna fight me, pretty boy? Fine, we'll fight," I say, wiping the warrior makeup off my face. I was fully exposed, my cover was blown. He stands there with complete shock written on his face.

"Kya?" He asks in disbelief.

"Come on, fight me. I dare you," I say to him, getting in an attack position. He shakes his head.

"No, I won't fight you. I thought you were dead," he says, tearing up.

"This is exactly what happened on the day you were banished. You didn't want to fight because you knew that you'd get your ass kicked," I spit at him. He looks to me with hurt in my eyes. It finally dawns on me of what I just said. "Oh my gods, Zuko! You know I didn't mean that!" He turns his back to me as I try to explain.

"No need. You're right," he says sadly. " I get my ass kicked by people I love." I walk up behind him and grab his shoulder, turning him around.

"Hey, I love you too," his eyes widen as he smiles. I smile in return before he pulls me into a kiss, more of a kiss than we've ever done. He keeps us locked in that embrace, lost in each other's at the glorious news, until a cleared throat comes from behind us. It was my brother, how _embarrassing! _I turn back to Zuko and give him a peck on the nose.

"I'll see you soon. I'm sorry," I tell him, poking his side and arms. He falls to the deck.

"What the? Did you just pull a Ty Lee?" He asks angrily.

"She taught me that, so yeah. It won't wear off for a few hours, and you won't be able to bend for a few days. It's just in case you decide to mess with my friends. You know what I can do, imagine what _he _can do," I say threateningly, motioning to my brother. He wiggles around a little, trying to get up. I put my food on his chest and lean down. "I love you, but don't come after us. It won't help if _both_ Avatars are captured and sent to the Fire Lord. I've been there already, it's not fun." His eyes widen as he realizes.

"You're BOTH AVATARS!?" He screams, wriggling around again.

"He's my twin brother, it's hard to explain," I give him one last peck on the nose before I get into Appa's saddle.

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS, KYA! MARK MY WORDS, I'LL FIND YOU AND DESTROY YOU!" I stare at his shrinking form as we fly off into the sky

* * *

**Well, I better stop writing these so fast. I just come on here everyday and write the chapters. It takes forever, but I'm pacing myself. Right now, this chapter is as much as I got. I might not be back for awhile, but I will be back. Promise.**

**xxIshipit24xx**


End file.
